Betrayal
by AnjaliMalfoy
Summary: Harry learns that the love of his life and his best friends have used him for their own gains.He has no mercy in his heart for those who betrayed him. Devastated, will Harry seek revenge or do what he's been taught his whole life - forgive and forget?


_**Betrayal**_

_**By: Anjali Malfoy **_

Harry ran up to his dormitory room, tears streaming down his face. He ran up the stairs his tears forming a hazy curtain in front of him making it hard to see. He burst into his Head Boy room and slammed the door behind him. Unable to support his weight any longer, Harry collapsed against the door in a heap. His muscular body shook with sobs as his head was filled with the horrible memory. Minutes later, Harry leaned his tearstained face against the door and closed his eyes. He shakily got up, wiped the tears from his eyes, and staggered to his bedroom where he fell against the bed.

Harry pulled the small blue velvet box out of his pants, yanked it open and took out his engagement ring to Ginny. Harry stared at the diamond ring in his hand with passion and fury in his eyes. He watched the sunlight glint off the sharp corners of the diamond creating rainbows in the process. He observed the big square diamond, which was surrounded by two smaller diamonds. To Harry, this ring was a symbol of his love and affection. He drifted his gaze away from the ring to his bedspread. His green eyes were fixed on the swirly patterns on the bed while his mind wandered to back 20 minutes ago in the Gryffindor common room where he had been betrayed by Ginny and Ron and Hermione.

. & ._**  
**_

Twenty minutes ago, Harry was returning from his favorite pastime; quidditch. It was late in June and Harry was coming back from his hour-long daily practice. He whistled a tune as he jogged up the stairs to the Gryffindor dormitory to meet Ginny for a date. Harry slowly had fallen in love with Ginny in his 6th year. As the time had passed by Harry's affection grew. Everyday, he would meet Ginny after class, open doors for her, and tell her his deepest and darkest secrets. Harry knew that they were meant to be together. You never saw one without the other. They would always be holding hands, kissing, or just sitting together. It was as if they were stitched at the hip. Anyone who saw them thought of them as the perfect couple. They were in complete harmony. Harry was planning to propose to Ginny after he graduated. He would then be legally old enough to live with Ginny. After she graduated they would get married and live happily ever after. Harry smiled softly to himself as he slipped a hand into his pocket where the box was. All day Harry had the thought of Ginny in his head. He would feel her presence everywhere. Harry sighed; being in love was beautiful.

Harry opened the door to the Gryffindor dormitory and dropped his broom and bad which contained his sweaty clothes on the couch. Harry fanned himself with his hands but he didn't get any cooler. He rolled his eyes and yanked his shirt over his head and threw it on the couch leaving him only in a pair of jeans. Overtime, Harry had attained hard, muscular abs and arms that looked as if they were carved out of marble. Girls everywhere swooned when they saw him without a shirt. And it was all the better when he was wet. He looked around the common room for Ginny but didn't see her. He frowned to himself and scratched his head. "She must be in the boys' room," said Harry to himself. Harry often stored his Quidditch supplies in there so perhaps Ginny was waiting for him there. He jogged noiselessly up the stairs towards the room. He rounded the corner and stopped short.

Ginny Weasley, the only girl he had ever loved was kissing Draco Malfoy. Harry's jaw dropped in shock as he watched his girlfriend betray him. He felt as if lightening had just struck him and his eyes filled with tears. He blinked his eyes several times hoping that he was seeing clearly. He desperately pinched himself frantically wishing, hoping, wanting, and NEEDING this to be a dream. Harry shook his head denying the fact that Ginny was deceiving him. Harry finally accepted the fact that Ginny HAD betrayed him. He looked into the room once more and saw that Ginny and Draco were now talking to one another.

" I want to know one thing Ginny. Why was an awesome girl like you going out with crap like Harry Potter?" drawled Draco, running his hand up Ginny's arm. Harry felt his blood boil and it took every ounce of courage he had to stop himself from running in there and punching the daylights out Draco Malfoy.

" To make you jealous silly!" exclaimed Ginny. " I knew that you and Harry were arch-enemies so if I went out with him maybe, you would realize that you liked me." Harry felt as if a slab of marble had been slammed against his chest. All the air was sucked out of his system as he collapsed against the wall.

Draco smiled and kissed Ginny. Harry's blood no longer boiled; he could only feel his heart breaking in a million pieces.

" What will Ron say when he finds out that you were using his best friend?" asked Draco worriedly.

Ginny laughed and waved her hand. " Ron never liked Harry. Neither did Hermione. They only used him for fame. Ron and Hermione are really desirable as aurors now because they've helped Harry so much. Hermione and Ron knew that Harry would be facing Voldemort a lot so they decided to help him a tiny bit so they would get some credit. And now Ron and Hermione have been accepted as aurors. They never really were his friends."

Harry felt as if his heart had stopped. All the people who he held the closest to him had used him and cheated him. Harry couldn't take it anymore. He ran down the stairs until he reached his room.

. & .

Harry wiped the tears that fell from his eyes twenty minutes later in his Head Boy room. Harry felt broken as he lay on the bed. Harry saw his wand lying next to him and had an idea.

His sorrow was replaced by anger. His life was worthless. The 3 closest and most important to him had betrayed him. Life was not worth living anymore. Did people think that they could use him for his fame and money? Did people actually think that it was his duty to protect them? Did people actually believe that he lived to die for them? Harry reached for his wand. First, he wrote a letter saying that Ginny, Draco, Ron, and Hermione were responsible for ramifications. He smiled triumphantly thinking that the wizarding world would die without their savior. They would be doomed without him. Harry smirked as he realized that he held the destiny of the wizards in his 2 palms. And now, he was going to decide for them. Harry closed his eyes and breathed deeply preparing himself for what he was about to do.

Thirty minutes later, a scream echoed throughout Hogwarts. On the bed, a 17-year old young man with messy hair and dead green eyes was asleep forever. In his limp fingers was a diamond ring.

* * *

_A/N: Please Review. I would appreciate it. _


End file.
